Un nouveau départ
by Gabryelys
Summary: Les événements 3 ans après la chute du Reichenbach.


_Auteur__: __Gabryelys_

_ Cette histoire se passe après la "mort" de Sherlock Holmes.(fin de saison 2, la chute de Reichenbach)_

_Un nouveau départ_

Sa vision se troublait, il lui était impossible de regarder ces lettres blanches qui dansaient devant lui:

**"SHERLOCK HOLMES"**

_"un dernier miracle, sherlock, pour moi._

_Au nom de notre amitié, ne sois pas mort._

_Arrete ça, arrete ça"_

_John ne pouvait pas partir, il lui était impossible d'abondonner son ami, son meilleur ami_

_"tu étais le meilleur homme...Le plus humain"_

_Une larme coula le long de son visage meurtri par la douleur et la peine._

_" Qu'est ce que je vais faire? Qui va me reveiller au milieu de la nuit en jouant du violon? Qui va mettre des tetes dans le frigo et des yeux dans le micro-ondes?_

_Je ne sais pas, ... si je pourrai retourner chez nous... sans toi!"_

_Peu de temps après l'enterrement de son ami, John Watson avait quitté Londres pour s'installer dans un petit village du sud ouest de l'Angleterre. Il avait également mis un terme à son blog._

_" Sherlock, mon meilleur ami est mort.J'espere que vous comprendrez et respecterez mon désir d'arreter ce blog qui n'a plus de sens à mes les aventures de grand Sherlock Holmes et du docteur Watson. Merci à un dernier mot: Merci Sherlock, merci mon ami"_

Le médecin avait quitté Baker Street déja depuis plusieurs mois mais avait gardé contact avec Lestrade et surtout Mme Huston à qui il rendait régulièrement visite mais loin du 221B, en général ils se voyaient dans un pub.

Mme huston proposait à chaque visite de John, de lui rendre les affaires de Sherlock soigneusement rangées mais il était trop tot pour le médecin.

"-Alors John, comment se passe votre nouvelle vie à Aldershot?

- je viens de trouver un petit cabinet près de chez moi et j ai retrouvé une ancienne amie: Emily

-ah oui, je me souviens de cette jeune fille, vous en parliez souvent

-oui, je tiens beaucoup à elle. C'est comme ma petite soeur.

-pas de petite amie?

- pas vraiment, enfin..., depuis peu, je fréquente une jeune femme mais je ne...

-Oh! Et comment se prénomme cette adorable jeune femme qui vous a redonné un début de sourire. Sourire que je n'avais pas vu depuis...

- depuis le mort de Sherlock

-je suis désolée John

- il me manque tellement, il m'arrive meme encore de préparer nos deux tasses de thés. Je n'arrive pas a me convaincre qu' il soit parti. Parfois je sens meme sa présence. J'ai meme cru l'aperçevoir au loin l'autre fois en me promenant.

- à moi aussi, il me manque. J'entends meme ses pas dans votre appartement la nuit. John.. ses affaires...

- pas maintenant Mme Huston, c'est trop tot

-ça fais déjà trois ans John

-je ne peux pas"

Au meme moment, la vieille dame tenda un paquet au médecin

"ceci au moins John"

John ouvrit le paquet d'une main tremblante

"Merci Mme Huston, merci beaucoup"

Une larme tomba sur le cadre où on pouvait voir une photo en noir et blanc, tirée d'un journal. On pouvait voir John et son ami arborer cette "fameuse casquette" de détective offerte par l'équipe de Lestrade

"il avait horreur de ce couvre chef, casquette pour aller chasser le cerf comme il disait

-j'aimais bien quand il la portait moi

-moi aussi, j'aimais cette chapka ..." le médecin ne peut terminer sa phrase.

L'homme blond dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour poursuivre cette conversation.

" Je dois partir Mme Huston, il se fait tard et le temps de rentrer.

- je comprends fiston, j'espère bientot vous revoir

-bien sur, j'espère que la prochaine fois Lestrade pourra se libérer"

Les deux amis se levèrent et John déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son ex-propiétaire.

"Au revoir Mme Huston

-au revoir mon garçon. Je suis si contente de vous avoir revu. A votre prochaine viste emmenez Emily et votre "amie"

-Mary, elle s'appelle Mary

- Mary

-oui...Vous me manquez Mme Huston

-vous aussi, John"

Quelques semaines plus tard:

"John, JOHN ton portable vibre depuis 20min!

-Emily,tu pourrais m'aider pour ce soir? Je mets laquelle? Celle-ci ou celle là?...Emily?Et oh? Allo Emily!

-Eh oui,... la rouge. J'adore celle-ci!

-merci

-John, ton portable...

-Oh laisse c'est le rappel d'un sms et c'est pas Mary, elle ne me laisse jamais de message et c'est pas toi, vu que tu es là!

-oohh, quelle brillante déduction docteur Watson! "

Emily ouvrit le portable de son ami. Ce vibreur était vraiment énervant à force

" J'espere que tu me pardonneras? SH"

A ces mots, le sang de john se glaca

"Tu as dis quoi?

- j espère ...

- non, pas ca"

Et le medecin arracha le portable des mains de son amie

"ET...

-NON, c' est pas posssible: SH"

Un grincement se fit entendre quelques secondes après. Un homme svelte et de grande taille vetu d'un long manteau noir fit son entrée et resta immobile dans l'embaillement de la porte.

"John? "

John virvolta au son de cette voix

"Non, c'est pas po- possible

-John? que se passe- t- il ? "

Le médecin senti son coeur se serrer. Le monde s'arreta a ce moment précis

"-John, réponds moi?

-John, pardo..."

Le docteur Watson serra ses doigts avant d' affliger un violent coup de poing a cet homme

"JOHN! hurla Emily

-pourquoi? POURQUOI?

-je suis désolé...il le fallait il...

-SHERLOCK, tu n'es qu' un ...

- Sherlock? Mais il est mort!"

Emily était complétement perdue, plus rien n'avait de sens: la colère de John, le coup de poing, jamais elle n'avait vu son ami dans un tel état et cet inconnu, le visage en sang, ses grands yeux bleus remplis de larmes.

Ce nom, que John avait crié avec tant de rage et de peine. Le médecin évitait de prononcer ce prénom depuis si longtemps et quiquonque qui s'y risquait avait droit à un regard extrement noir de la part de John.

Emily avait appris à ne pas aborder ce sujet sauf quand elle sentait que son ami avait besoin d'en simple regard et la jeune femme comprenait.

" Je suis désolé John

- désolé? Tu te moques de moi? 3 ans, Sherlock 3ans que ma vie s'est brisée, que je t'ai vu t'écraser sur ce sol comme une poupée de chiffon. L'absence de pouls, ton visage en sang tout ce sang sur le trottoir..."

Sherlock essaya de se rapprocher de son ami. Il n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras, obtenir son pardon meme si il savait à quel point ça serait difficile pour lui de lui pardonner.

Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir fais souffrir, de l'avoir rendu témoin de sa "chute" de son "suicide"

"NON, me touche pas!tu n' as pas idée de ce que j'ai vécu . Pas une seule nuit où je ne revois pas cette scène!Où je ne te vois pas tomber, te jeter dans le vide!et je suis là... mes pieds...je ne peux plus bouger!

Tu n'imagines meme pas ce que je vis depuis toutes ces années

-John, il le fallait! j'y étais obligé...

-il le fallait?tu te rends comptes?oh non, bien sur que NON, tout ca passe au dessus du grand Sherlock Holmes, le plus grand détective de tous les temps!

-John,

- NON, Sherlock"

Et la porte claqua violemment

"JOHN! "

Sherlock se précipita à la fenetre pour observer son meilleur ami s'éloigner. Il venait de blesser la personne a qui il tenait le plus mais il savait très bien que John avait besoin d'etre seul.

La jeune femme qui s'était retrouvée témoin malgré elle de cette scène, n'avait pas bougée et était complétement perdue.

"- je ne comprends rien

-Emily? je suppose?

-euh...oui...je

-je vais tout vous expliquer"

Une semaine plus tard: dans un pub

" Comment vas -t- il ?

-bonjour Sherlock

-oh, bonjour Emily, comment vas- t- il?

-à votre avis?

-je ne sais pas quoi faire, je m'en veux tellement il le fallait, il voulais le tuer; je... et ...

- ce que vous avez fais, c'est tout simplement...

-je sais, ... il vous a dis quoi?

-rien, depuis votre "retour" il est quasi muet, je ne sais plus quoi faire, il refuse tout dialogue, il s'est vraiment enferme dans un mur de silence. Sherlock il m'inquiete vraiment"

Une larme coula sur la paumette saillante du détective.

Emily comprit que cette histoire avait réellement touché les deux hommes et ne regardait qu'eux seuls.

"-Si vous voulez, il va souvent au lac après ses consultations

-je sais, je ...

-c'est vrai, le grand Sherlock Holmes sait toujours tout"

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme.

_Quelques heures plus tard:_

_"John?"_

_John avait entendu l'arrivée de quelqu'un mais il n' avait pas bougé, il avait reconnu la démarche quasi-féline de son ami._

_"-Je suis désolé. Je comprendrais que tu refuses de me pardonner et meme me parler après ce que je t'ai fais. Mais il le fallait, je devais te protèger. Je n'avais pas le choix!Et Moriarty sur ce toit, il vous avait menacé toi, Mme Huston et Lestrade. Disparaitre était le seul moyen de l' arreter, lui et ses complices. Je devais "mourir" pour que vous viviez. Ces 3 ans, furent les plus difficiles pour moi. Voir ta souffrance, ne pas etre à tes cotés, je te demande pardon John." _

_Seul le bruit du vent dans les feuilles se faisait entendre, un silence pesant que Sherlock ne tarda pas à briser._

_"-John dit quelque chose! Frappe moi, crie moi dessus, je sais pas, fais quelque chose...John!_

_-déja fais_

_-hein?_

_-te frapper, déja fais"_

_Un sourire apparu sur le visage du médecin. Un vrai sourire, le premier depuis ce terrible jour, depuis la "mort" de son ami._

_Les yeux clairs de Sherlock s'illuminèrent. Le jeune homme avait " retrouvé " son ami._

_Après, l'avait il vraiment perdu? Sherlock n'avait jamais douté de son amitié avec le médecin._

_" Tu as des choses a me raconter, ton cabinet, Emily et cette fameuse Mary..._

_-Mary? je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles?_

_-Vraiment?John, je te l'ai toujours dis, tu n'es qu'un piètre menteur! _

_-C'est Emily?ah je te jure..._

_-Non ce n'est pas elle!_

_-comment?_

_-John, je ne t'ai jamais laissé, meme pendant ces 3ans_

_-...pardon? Alors cette présence, ces pas à Baker Street, s' étais..._

_-oui_

_-et?comment? Sherlock, tu étais "mort", ton pouls, il n'y avait rien_

_-plus tard, John"_

_Sherlock tapota l'épaule de son ami et lui adressa un regard que seul John comprenait. Ce dernier lui rendit cette marque d' affection, un sourire à la "John Watson" comme disait le détective. Un sourire que seul Sherlock avait droit._


End file.
